Genevieve's Birthday Adventure
by SteampunkSmugglerGirl
Summary: A story I wrote for my little sisters birthday. A fourth doctor and Sarah Jane adventure. And, there are cybermen.


Genevieve's Birthday Adventure

"Ok, Genevieve, why don't you go gets the mail, and then we'll have cake?" Mum said.

"Ok mum!" Genevieve danced out the door to the mail box. She opened it, and began sorting it. "This one's for mum, this one's for dad, and ooh! A birthday card from grandma!" She was interrupted by a loud BOOM! From the park. Genevieve glanced at the house. _I'll be quick._ She decided. _Mum won't even know I've gone._ She pt the mail back in the mailbox, and dashed up the street. As she approached the now ruined pavilion, her eyes widened as she saw what had crashed into it. A blue telephone box, with the words _police public call box _written across the top.

The doors flew open suddenly, causing Genevieve to jump. A tall figure wearing a long coat and a striped scarf and a hat that did a bad job of covering his fantastically wild hair stumbled out, coughing. Probably cos of all the smoke that was now billowing out of the box. "Sarah! Sarah Jane! Come out of there! You'll die, that smoke is poisonous." The man said irritatedly.

"Oh, coming Doctor." Another person stumbled out, Small dark haired; she was wearing a pair of loose black pants and a grey sweater. She leaned against the only still upright pavilion beam. Upon seeing Genevieve, she waved. "Hello! I'm Sarah Jane. As you can see, we've sort of crash landed. Ah, could you tell us where we are?"

Genevieve nodded. "This is Missouri. And my name is Genevieve." She added.

"Missouri? That's in America! Doctor you were right! They did come to Earth!" Sarah Jane cried.

The Doctor had re-entered the TARDIS.

"What's on earth?" Genevieve asked.

"The Cybermen. They're sort of part human, part robot. And a small ship of them crashed here, on earth. The Doctor, Oh, that's my friend, tracked them here, and we need to stop them, or they could convert people. You know, turn them into Cybers too."

"Well, the TARDIS seem alright." The Doctor said. "But we won't be able to use it for several hours. Now, we just need to find the Army Corps of Engineers land."

"Doctor, this is Genevieve." Said his companion.

"I know where the Army land is. I could take you there." Genevieve offered.

"Alright, let's go! What did you say your name was?"

"Genevieve Creadan."

"Genevieve Creadan. Sounds familiar..."

"Doctor, we have to hurry! The Cybermen got here ahead of us."

"Oh, don't worry Sarah Jane! We'll get there in time. How far is it, Genevieve?"

"Not far. About a mile."

They had just arrived when the tree next to Genevieve exploded. Sarah Jane screamed in surprise, and the Doctor pulled them into the safety of the forest.

"They won't be able to shoot as accurately in here. He explained. "Genevieve, is there anything important that the Cybermen might be after?"

"Well, nothing in Smithville. Maybe something in Kansas city?"

The Doctor snapped. "There's a small museum in Kansas city! They have a cyber gun! That must be what the Cybermen are after. Well done! Jelly baby?"

"Thank you!" Genevieve said, selecting a yellow one.

"Ok, we need to stop all the Cybermen. There's only five. And ideas?" The Doctor asked.

Genevieve tipped her head up, remembering something her siblings had been talking about earlier. They were near a lake, and it had rained earlier...

"Um, what about this?" she said. The Doctor and Sarah Jane listened, nodding everyone in a while. When she was done, the doctor said, "Lets do it. I'll dash back to the TARDIS. You set up here."

Genevieve crouched behind a rock with Sarah Jane next to her. She held a rod, attached to wire attached to a box that was near the doctor, a hundred feet away. On the rod was a button. The button activated the box, which would send electrical currents through the wires attached to the box. These wires had been placed in several puddles. The Doctor and Sarah Jane would lure the Cybers away from the pavement. Then when they were on the wet ground they would climb a tree, and Genevieve would press the button.

"Now!" the Doctor yelled, dashing out into plain view. Sarah jumped up and ran after him, zigzagging. "Over here! Come get us!" she called at the Cybermen. Dirt and grass was thrown up as the Cybermen fired off their guns. As Sarah and the doctor made for the lake, the Cybermen slowly started to follow. "You will be DE-LETED! They droned as they marched. Genevieve's grip tightened on the rod. _Almost, almost!_

"Now, Genevieve, NOW!" The doctor yelled as he grabber a branch and swung up into a tree, with Sarah Jane hot on his heels. Genevieve jammed her other hand on the button, and ZZZSPISHK! Electric sparks flew from the Cybermens armor, and they screamed, a low electrical scream, and then- dropped. It was over. The Cybermen were dead!

"I can't believe that worked out so well! Usually we have all sorts of trouble!" Sarah Jane said, as they walked to the park.

"Yes, it was a rather brilliant plan. Good work!" the doctor agreed.

As they neared mesa drive, Genevieve realized a problem.

"My mum! She'll be worryed1 I was just supposed to get the mail! Oh, I'm gonna get punished on my birthday..."

The doctor and Sarah Jane looked at each other and smiled. "I think we can help you." said the Doctor.

Genevieve stopped and stared at the inside of the TARDIS. "It's huge!" She gasped.

"Is it really?"The doctor said as he pushed buttons and moved levers. "I'll put you down at your house about two minutes after you left. Will that work?"

"Yes, thank you!" she said.

With a harsh grating sound, and a hollow _boom_, the Doctor said: "We've landed."

Genevieve hopped out of the TARDIS. "Thank you! It was the best birthday EVER!"

Sarah Jane waved. "I'm glad! Goodbye, Genevieve!"

"Oh, and keep up with your dance classes, and you and I might just see one another again someday!" The Doctor yelled. "Good bye!"

Genevieve waved until the TARDIS had faded away completely. Then she collected the mail, and went back inside.

"What took you so long?" her mum asked as she set it down on the table. "I was just about to send someone out to get you."

"Oh, just birthday stuff mummy."

"I'm sorry it's such a quiet birthday, sweetie."

"It's ok mum. I didn't think it was that quiet at all!"

THE END


End file.
